1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to coffee brewers and more particularly to an apparatus comprised of a cup for brewing coffee therein which is covered by a screened lid for filtering the brewed beverage as it is being poured from the cup.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various devices for brewing coffee are known. The types which employ separate filtering chambers are generally satisfactory for larger volumes but are not sufficiently quick or convenient for brewing small amounts, such as a single cup. They are also complex and costly in construction and require disassembly for cleaning after each use. Some prior art devices require paper filters which are expensive, messy to handle and may not always be available.
A common problem with all types of coffee filters is that they become clogged with grounds which diminishes the liquid flow through the filter and thereby prolongs the brewing process.
One solution to this problem is the plunger pot, whereby upon brewing, a metal strainer is forced down through the coffee like a plunger, pushing the grounds to the bottom and leaving a clarified coffee beverage above. However, this device is expensive to produce and due to its metal parts is not suitable for use in a microwave oven. Also, the relatively coarse metal screen filters poorly and produces a coffee beverage with a "muddy" appearance.
A simple technique for brewing coffee is the so-called pot method in which the coffee grounds are placed into a container of heated water and allowed to steep. While the flavoring constituents are extracted very quickly with this method, a lengthy waiting period is required for the grounds to settle before the coffee can be poured from the container.
Microwave ovens are now widely in use which are able to heat small quantities of water very quickly. However, microwave coffee makers with separate filtering chambers or other features adopted from conventional coffee makers are still not sufficiently quick or convenient for brewing individual servings of coffee.